


fic ideas plz :)

by allthewayfromatoz



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: fic ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: have you ever said, "oh, i wish ________ fic existed in the bapo fandom, but im not gonna write it!"? we all have. well, i'll be that person that /does/!read the short little blurb i have in this fic and then comment a fic idea you have! ill reply to you with a link once i've completed it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	fic ideas plz :)

This post is basically exactly what the description said it was! I'll just go over a few things real quick, then you can comment any idea you have! Here we go: 

**Suggesting Ideas:**

  * It can be as specific or as vague as you would like
  * 5 words? 500 words? They're both great
  * (Obviously), I can refuse to write any fic that I feel uncomfortable writing, or just don't wanna write
  * Once I've finished the fic I'll post it to my profile and also respond to your comment with a link and the name of it



**Things I Won't Write:**

  * M/M smut
  * Omegaverse
  * Mpreg
  * Things that suggest just one character is the "villain"
  * Fetishization of Peter and Jason's relationship
  * Just...fetishization of the LGBTQ+ community in general



**Usually Tabboo Things I _Will_ Write:**

  * Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
  * Mental health-related potentially triggering topics 




End file.
